Arbitration
by tFantasyFan
Summary: - “That is one thing I can say I have never done.” -


_Uh, written for a challenge? Oh and also maybe a little bit forgotten about ._

_Disclaimer: (default disclaimer goes here)_

* * *

She had never been given the opportunity to admire the city skyline in the evening, but it was something she had always imagined doing. Taking the time to find a secluded place and simply sitting there until it was too dark to properly see her immediate surroundings. A few hours' reprieve observing the way the lights would flicker to life, illuminating window after window one at a time- small contributions to looming walls of them, standing out starkly against the darkness.

She was not one to openly appreciate beauty, but the idea had always struck a chord within her.

There were nights when she found the time to steal a glance in spite of her prior objectives. On the last occasion, she had almost been convinced that she was being watched in return. Judged by unseen, soulless eyes within the confines of the towering buildings.

It had been overwhelming, at first, but Karai had gradually allowed herself to grow used to the idea. Judgment was everywhere, surrounded everyone, festered in even the most innocent of souls.

It was just another factor to be expected and accepted.

But this was not to be a night of accepting silent judgment, of wistfully staring after vehicles bound for distant locations- it was not the time for humanity or weakness. The loud wailing of police sirens in the streets below served as a strict reminder of the circumstances.

She had truly fallen far, if her respected clan was now reduced to crudely looting banks. Once, she might have adamantly refused such a bid upon her services. Her pride, her morals, would have prevented even the thought of accepting it.

Change, however, was the only constant. And she had changed in order to better serve her master. It was too late to go back. Before the past could further rear its insufferable head, she clutched the safety deposit box closer to her body and increased her speed.

Another day: she would regret her actions on another day.

Karai heard his approach long before she caught sight of him: heavy footsteps, the tell-tale sound of jostling metal, a pace just quick enough to catch her if she maintained her current speed.

The Nightwatcher, no doubt responding to the alarm one of her soldiers had been foolish enough to trigger. She gave no indication that she'd noticed her pursuer, not bothering to make her flight any more discreet. There was no point, if he had already chosen to follow her.

If he was going to attack, there was nothing to be done about it.

When her burden was torn from her arms by a well-wielded manriki chain, she made no move to prevent it. Instead, the woman turned to face the vigilante, arms held loosely at her sides to provide easier access to the weapons at her disposal.

To her surprise, instead of attacking, he spoke. "Robbing banks. That's a new low, even for the Foot."

She thrust her chin into the air proudly, shoulders pulled back. The words seem to flow through her lips in a soft stream. "One does what one must…in order to survive."

The man snorted derisively. "Some lifestyle you're surviving for. Pulling small time bank jobs, making cheap kills, selling out to bodyguard some mob boss who don't have what it takes to take care of himself."

"You've been keeping track of our actions." Not a question, merely a statement of obvious fact. Had it not been for her narrowed eyes, he might not have known she was disturbed by it.

"Hard not to. You're involved in everything, past couple of weeks."

He tossed the box in the air and caught it again. She wondered if he'd seen her eyes following it or if she'd been subtle enough to escape his gaze. Money, jewels, valuables- the items she had been commissioned to retrieve and deliver, in the hands of some brute vigilante. It seemed he had taken notice, for he took the silence as an opportunity to speak again. "I thought you were supposed to be more honorable than _he _was. Thought you were supposed to have honor, period."

The calm appearance dissipated as quickly as it had been constructed, leaving a warrior in its place- deadly, quiet, seething. "You know nothing," she breathed, stance shifting into a more offensive one. "Everything I have done, I have done with honorable intentions."

"There ain't no honor in this, lady. Stealing from strangers- innocent strangers. No pride or dignity in it, either."

"Some things are more important than _pride_ or _dignity_."

Even as the statement left her, she was ashamed. Words she'd once thought herself above uttering, blaring in the air like horrid neon signs.

She caught the object thrown at her on instinct, reliant on years of thoroughly tested training. To know that it was the very thing she'd just had taken from her grasp required nothing more than a quick glance downward. Never one to take things at face value, Karai turned a suspicious stare to the other.

The vigilante was shaking his head, but she could feel his gaze analyzing her without mercy. Cold. Judgmental. "I don't know why I let myself get surprised by all of this. You never did anything to earn anyone's trust. If anything, I guess I'm just surprised it took you so long to get to where you are."

Harshly uttered, cruel in nature, no evident mercy. She found she did not mind: mercy was for idealistic fools. Yet in contradiction to his own words- there he was, one of the most violent individuals in an already bloodstained city, giving her the opportunity to change. To rethink the word 'honorable.'

"Go on, then. Sure you're gonna make your '_father'_ real proud."

A smirk turned up one side of her mouth as the bounty was dropped to the roof beneath her with a dull clang. "That is one thing I can say I have never done."

His voice matched her expression perfectly. "I ain't doing mine any favors, either."

Standing before her as he was, she thought that perhaps he dreamed of watching darkness fall over the city as well. That, like her, he'd long since ceased seeing anything other than an objective to be attained. A wall of silent eyes, critical and blunt, dark but for reflections and small moments.

She would have to find time to see how alike the two of them truly were. But that was for another time. Without a word, she disappeared into the shadows.

The Nightwatcher approached the dropped object slowly, staring out over traffic in the direction she had taken.

When he opened the box, it was empty. In all honesty, he told himself, he wasn't surprised _or _disappointed- he merely shook his head and went in the opposite direction.

Even if it was empty, the bank would want it back.

_She slept and dreamt of a city layered in blood and darkness. One by one, windows lit the streets in pinpricks of clarifying brightness- for every one that flickered into being the bloodstains seemed to get a little lighter. The glowing red sky became grey, the droplets from the rooftops transformed into clear rain, and she was not alone._

_A dark figure flashed through the corner of her vision. When she turned to follow, she woke up._


End file.
